


D&D Lamen

by Sitical



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: D&D AU, Gen, barbarian damen, mage laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitical/pseuds/Sitical
Summary: Merry Christmas and a happy new year!! I'm sorry it was so late!  I hope you like it! 😚
Kudos: 24
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	D&D Lamen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/gifts).




End file.
